Sailor Moon: Good is the New Evil
by ValerieGranger1999
Summary: Sailor moon and her friends are all having a nice peaceful life right after they defeating Queen Metallia. Everyone is having a better life when Black Moon comes in to try take over the world with the silver crystal. Rubeus and his clan turn Sailor Moon evil in order to take the world for themselves. Will Tuxedo Mask save Sailor Moon to turn back into herself?
1. preview

Hey guys, I will be remaking sailor moon so hope you enjoy reading the remake of sailor moon crystal fanfic. It has to deal with the black moon.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Villain

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, I was getting ready to go to school," Third year, why am I even bothering," I said. I walk downstairs, and look at the kitchen," Bye Mom, I am heading off," I said. She looks at Usagi," Bye Usagi," she says.

I ran out the door with my lunch box, and smiled. I kept running, and I saw my friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina walking together. I smiled," Girls," I called.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina look behind them," Usagi, good morning," Mina says. I run to them," Good Morning Mina, Ami, Makoto, Rei," I said. Rei look at me," You are here early," she says. Rei laugh," You are always late to school Usagi, what's up, you going to go see Mamoru aren't you," she asked. I puff my face," Rei, no I am not, I am just going to get into a early start," I said. Rei keeps joking around," Oh sure, you with always failing a test," she says. Ami laugh, and Makoto smiled," Oh those two," she says.

Suddenly, I see Mamoru sitting on the bench reading a book. I came to him," Mamo-chan," I said. He look at me," Good morning Usako," he says. I sat by him," What you reading," I asked. He look at his book," Oh just something to read for the new school year," he says. I smiled," Oh ok, well I will be heading off to school then," I said. He nods," See ya later Usako," he says. I walk away.

Rei look at me," Usagi, I thought you said that you weren't going to see Mamoru," she asked. I look at her," None of your business," I said. Ami smiled, and kept walking.

In a different planet, a man with white hair looks at the Crystal," I need to find the Silver Crystal, and take over the universe with the two crystal in my hand," he says. He look at a girl with long blonde hair," Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity," he says.

Back down on earth, after school, Rei look at her fire," Huh what was that, I thought we already defeated Metalia," she asked. She look at the fire, and sigh," I may be imagining, but there is something else in the universe that I have never heard of," she says.

I walk through the sidewalk, and then hear a girl screaming," Huh," I said. I look around, and then I saw a girl falling out of the sky, and gasped. I fell to the ground, and the girl look at me. I look at her, and notice a silver crystal," huh a silver crystal, did you steal that from me, who are you," I asked. She made a face," I didn't steal anything, I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity, your daughter in the future," she says. I gasped," Wait I have a daughter, and well I am Usagi, how do you have the same name as me, where did you come from," I asked. She scowl," Too many questions," she says. I scowl back," Hey I wasn't the one who fell from the sky," I said. Small Lady close her eyes," I need you to help me," she asked. I was about to say something when Mamoru came.

He look at us," Usagi, who is this pink short little girl," he asked. I look at him, and Small Lady came to Mamoru's arms," I am Usagi Small lady Serenity, I am your daughter," she says. He gasped," You are my daughter," he asked. Small Lady nods," Yes and Usagi Tsukino is my mother," she says. I blush," So I am your mother, wait what, I am married to Mamoru in the future," I said. He blushed. Small Lady nods," Yeah," she says. I look away," I am going to Luna," I said. Small Lady scowl," Hey wait for me," she says.

At the headquarters, I came to Luna," Luna how come you didn't tell me I had a daughter," I asked. She look at me," Huh, a daughter," she asked. She look at Small Lady, and she gasped," A girl from the future, how interesting," she says. Small lady bows, and I look at Luna," Did you even know that I had a daughter," I asked. Luna shake her head," I wasn't aware of that," she says. Small Lady look down," I know this is a bit rough, but I need to ask a favor if you can come with me to the future and help my father," she says. I sigh," More fighting, I thought it was over already," I asked. Small Lady nods," I know you and the scouts are suffering but can you please help me," she asked. I smiled," How can I say no to you," I said. Small Lady smiles.

The next day, I woke up to see Small Lady sleeping next to me, and I gasped," What are you doing in my room," I asked. She look at me," Hey I don't know where to sleep, and all I can sleep is here in your house," she says. I scowl," Ugh how did you get in anyway," I asked.

My mother came in," Usagi, this little girl came in and she wanted to stay here," she says. I look at my Mom," Mother...whatever," I said. Small Lady stick a tongue out on me, and I gasped," I guess I am stuck with this brat," I said. Small Lady scowl," I am not a brat, you are my mother," she says. I rolled my eyes," Yeah yeah, you said that a bunch of times," I said. Small Lady look away," Besides you are the one who agree to help me," she says. I gasped," Oh yeah I forgot, once this is over, we are done," I said. She look at me," Well you can't make me disappear because I am your daughter of the future, and you can't change that. Besides you are the one with the silver crystal," she says. I turn my head to her," Why didn't you say so, you have one don't you," I asked. She nods," Yeah I do," she says.

In the sky, the man with white hair look down at earth," I feel a strange presence of two silver crystals. Ha, two crystals in one planet, that is a perfect chance," he says. He stand and watch the city.

Outside of my house, I walk out, and see my friends staring at me," Well Usagi, I heard that there was a little girl living in your house, goes by the same name, and she is your daughter, your future daughter," Ami says. I gasped," What...how did you all know...Luna," I asked. Luna laugh nervously," Sorry, couldn't resist the fact that this is happening," she says.

Artemis on Mina's shoulder look up the window," You mean the girl with pink hair," he asked. I nod," Yeah she seems a pest," I said. Rei look at me," Well shouldn't you be a little nicer," she asked. I sighed," Whatever, I think she is pest," I said.

Suddenly the white hair man look down," Well well, if it isn't the Sailor Scouts, and the beautiful, Neo Queen Serenity," he says. I gasped," Who are you," I asked. He smiled," I am Rubeus, I came from the planet, Black Moon planet, I came here to take the silver crystal," he says. I hold my brooch tightly," Well you aren't getting it so ha on that," I said. He smiled, and think," She looks like the Queen, she could be a easy target for bait," he thought. He teleported to me, and whisper in my ear," Don't ha me, I want what will be mine," he whispered and touch my neck, and scratch me without feeling it.

Luna look at everyone," Girls transform," she says. Me, and the girls nod.

"Moon Crystal Power," I called.

"Mercury Star Power," Ami called.

"Mars Star Power," Rei called.

"Jupiter Star Power," Makoto called.

"Venus Star Power," Mina called.

"Make Up," the girls said.

They all transform into Sailor Scouts, and Rubeus laugh," You think you can defeat me," he says. I scowl," Moon Spiral Heart Attack," I called. A heart spiral attack hit Rubeus, and he smiled," I will be back," he says. He disappear.

I panted and transform back. Small Lady come out," Are you guys alright," she asked. I scowl," This is all your fault, if you hadn't come, then we wouldn't have gotten attacked," I said. Makoto gasped," Usagi, be nice," she says. I look at her," Why don't you go home and leave us alone," I said. Small Lady cries, and runs. Rei scowl," Usagi, what is with your beh...," she asked. She look at me, and felt a strange aura on me. Rei look at everyone," I am going to go home early, see you guys later," she says. I walk back inside my house.

Back on the planet, Rubeus smiled," Now Sailor Moon will be mine," he laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 2: Love Can Hurt

Small Lady ran through town, and then bump into Mamoru," What's wrong Chibi Usa, why you crying," he asked. Chibi Usa look at him," Usagi yelled at me, she think's it's my fault that I came here," she says. He breathes tensely," Don't worry, you can crash at my place," he says. She nods.

Back at my house, I lay on my bed with a mad face. Luna came to me," Usagi, what is going on with you," she asked. I scoffed," I don't know, I don't care, just get out of my room," I said. Luna look down, and then walk out. I look at the ceiling," Why does everyone have to ask what is wrong with me, there is nothing wrong with me," I said.

Luna comes out, and the sailor scouts were gathering together," I have no idea what is going on with her, she seems not like herself, she would never get mad," Luna says. Rei scoffed," Who cares, she nagged on Small Lady," she says. Ami smiled nervously," Maybe Luna is right," she says. Mina look at her," Well let's find out tomorrow," she says.

Out of earth, Rubeus look at his sphere," My first phase has been complete, and now she will be mine," he says. A man came out of the shadows," I am impress Rubeus, scratching Sailor Moon's neck, she will join our side," he says. Rubeus look at the corner of his eyes," Saphir, glad to see you, what is Wiseman's news," he asked. Saphir grinned," He is dying to take over the planet," he says. Rubeus smiled.

The next day on earth, Luna went back up to Usagi's room," I am coming in," she says. Luna walk inside," Well have you talk to your sense," she asked. I look at Luna," I thought I told you to get out of my room, besides I am still mad," I said. Luna scowl," I have no idea what has gone into you, you are still mad, well then you can stay mad," she says. Luna walk out the room, and I throw the pillow at the door," Stop nagging on me, and stop thinking that there is something wrong with me," I yelled.  
The mark on my neck glows, and I scream in pain.

Luna came down the stairs, and Ami look at Luna," Well is she still mad," Ami asked. Luna nods," Yeah she is," she says. Makoto look at everyone," Then there is something wrong with Usagi, we should investigate," she says. Mina nods," Yeah let's do it," she says. Rei sighed," I hope you're right," she says.

Back upstairs, my phone buzzed, and I scowl," Ugh Mamoru, what do you want with me," I asked. I walk out of my room, and went out.

Up in the sky, Rubeus watch me leave, and he disappear.

I got to Mamoru's apartment, and I see Small Lady," Ugh what is she doing here," I asked. Small Lady scowl," Usagi say you're sorry to me," she says. Mamoru look at me," You yelled at her, that isn't very nice Usagi, that was very mean," he says. I scoffed," Why do you care, she shouldn't even be here, yesterday...," I said. He scowl," She is our future daughter, and you have no right to be mean to her," he yelled. I scowl," So you're taking her side, what about my side," I asked. He scowl," Who said anything about taking sides," he asked. I look at him," You're just trying to defend her that's all, I guess that you rather be with her than me, I hate her ok," I said. Small Lady look down, and Mamoru scowl," You know what, we are done here," he says. I scowl," Done here, we are so done here," I said. I walk out of his apartment. Small Lady tear up.

I walk through the city, and I walk to the arcade.

Outside the arcade, Mina, and the others watch outside in the window," So Artemis, you tell me that Mamoru broke up with Usagi," Ami asked. Rei look convinced," Usagi would be in tears," she says. Makoto look at Rei," Then why isn't she crying," Makoto asked. Artemis thinks.

Inside the arcade, I sat in front of the game, and I started playing.

The afternoon in Tokyo, I walk through my neighborhood, and went to my house.

I walk in my room, and I lay down on bed," Why is everyone arguing at me," I asked. Suddenly Rubeus stand out the window," Poor Sailor Moon, you are all by yourself, no one to be friends with you," he says. I gasped," Rubeus," I said. He look at me," I want what will be mine, the silver crystals," he says. I hold onto my brooch, and he use a black shadow ball. I turn lifeless, and I fell to the ground.

Rubeus grab me, and put me on his shoulder.

Ami, and the others came running, and saw us," Usagi," they yelled. Rubeus smiled, and disappear with me. Ami gasped," Usagi," she says. Rei look down, Makoto look up, and Mina covered her face. Luna gasped," She has been kidnapped," she says. Artemis look at Luna," We need to find where they are going, come on to the lab," he says. Luna nods.


End file.
